Powerless
by WolfenrirRyu
Summary: Every assassin has its stories to tell, deaths to count, and people to save from oppression. It is a tale of a young assassin, that like many others, played a important role in history of his creed. But this one has to fight his many inner battles during his journey. Original Character.
1. Prologue

**Hi, guys, this is the first time I publish a fanfiction, I hope you guys enjoy it.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, just my OC.**

* * *

Florence, Italy, 1476

It was a common day in Florence, the weather was nice, and the people were full of joy, the carnival was coming in a few days. In the richest part of the town, the party had already began, the streets were crowded, everyone was dancing, laughing, having fun, and, in the middle of all that, a short and fat man, bald, but with a long beard, dressed like a member of nobility was walking, with six guards around him. He stopped at a merchant that was selling fruits and took some fruits, and started to eat, as he continued to walk.

"Hey, you didn't pay for that!" The merchant screamed, but, soon after that, a guard punched him in the face and, with his sword, he quickly destroyed all the other fruits, and also the stall that the merchant had. The noble man laughed, and walked toward a church, where he entered, leaving two guards at the door on the outside.

He continued to go on inside the church, leaving the other four guards in front of a door, and then entering the room. Inside, he saw a large table, with other men dressed like him, but with less fancy clothes. He sat on a chair in the middle of the table, and everyone looked at him as he begun to talk.

"So, how is it going with the preparations for the carnival?" A tall man, with a scarf around his neck, preventing anyone from seeing his nose and mouth, closed his eyes as he begun to talk.

"Everything is fine. We have tripled the amount of guards looking for the assassins, there's no way that they could ruin everything again."

"Well, then..." The fat man laughed, and then sighed "Gentleman, we must…" Before he could end his sentence, the guards that were protecting the church started to scream, and some shots could be heard. Everyone looked at the door, as a guard entered the room, screaming.

"Assassin! There's an assassin out there!" All of the men on the table, except the fat one, quickly stood, taking a sword in hand and got out of the room. The fat man looked at the guard.

"And you? What are you waiting for? Go there and protect me too!" As he said, he slowly turned again to the table. The guard said nothing, and closed the door, walking slowly toward the man, that, hearing the footsteps, looked to the guard again, but all that he saw was a tall man, with a white hood covering his face, coming out of the guard clothes. The "guard" raised his left hand, making a knife appear from his wrist, and, without saying anything, he quickly aimed to the man and attacked, piercing his skin, and moving his blade around the man's neck, using the other hand to shut his mouth.

After that, he took four golden rings of the right hand of the dead man, and, after hearing footsteps on the hall, he aimed to the highest window of the room. He jumped on the table, and started to run, jumping again and holding himself on a block in the wall, using other blocks to reach the window, breaking it in the moment that the many men entered the room.

He escaped, hearing the sound of the men that just entered the room cursing him, as he slightly smiled and ran through the roofs of the houses of Florence. After some time walking, he jumped to the ground, where the fruit merchant was. The man was sitting in the ground, crying and babbling "Those nobles... They think that they can do everything!"

The man with the hood bent down, and took the crying man hand, giving him the rings. "That should cover the damage, and even more. Don't worry, that man will never bother you again."

The man in the ground looked at the rings, and turned to thank the man, but all that he saw was a shadow in the roof, that quickly vanished.

* * *

**So, that was the Prologue, hope you enjoyed. Leave reviews and rate if you liked.**


	2. A unexpected meeting

**So, it took a little to write this new chapter, but it's finished. I'll try to keep the pace and post at least one chapter every week.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, just my OC.**

**Also, I would like to thanks my "Beta Reader", that is helping me with some english errors. I wouldn't be here if not for her. **

* * *

Florence, Italy, 1477

In some place of the city, a man with white clothes was running in the roofs, being chased by seven guards. The ones with lighter armor were almost catching him, but, suddenly, the man heard a scream and stopped for a second to look what happened.

Two guards with the light armor were already dead, each with one cut in the neck. He looked to the other guards, and saw a man, dressed just like him, fighting all of them alone, armed just with a knife in the left hand.

He began to walk towards the fight, watching the moves of the hooded man, who easily dodged all of the attacks, and countered them after, killing four more guards, leaving just one.

That one had a better armor, and was armed with a sword on the belt and a two handed axe in the back.

The hooded man put the knife in his belt, and opened the arms, provoking the guard, that, without saying anything, took the axe, and aimed a strong, vertical attack, that was easily dodged by the hooded man, just by stepping aside.

Now the axe was stuck in the roof, leaving the guard no other choice than using the one handed sword. He tried to pierce the man's chest, who continued to dodge a few attacks, but after a little time, he punched the guard helmet after a dodge, with a metal cestus that was in his right hand, letting the guard a little dizzy, and, with the opportunity, the hooded man took the sword from the opponent hand, and quickly pierced the guard's helmet by the frontal part, aiming the eyes, and making the tip of the sword appears on the back of the helmet, bathed in blood.

He dropped the sword, letting her stuck in the guard's head, as he turned to the other hooded man that was watching.

"How did you attract so many guards? You must be more careful." He took off the hood; he was a tall man, with short hair, and also a short beard, that was covering all of his jaw, his eyes were black, and he had a small, vertical scar in his left eyebrow. He looked around, and started to rob the corpses, sighing.

"I know, it's a little anti-ethical, and stuff, but... I need to eat, repair my armor and weapons, and… Well, they no longer need it. You can take some, if you want." He stood again, and raised his arm to the quiet man, waiting to shake his hand. "My name is Abel, by the way. Who are you?"

"How do I know that I should trust you?" The man said, doing nothing.

"Well, I've just saved your ass here. And I'm an assassin, just like you, so... I think that this is enough to trust me."

The other man laughed, and shook hands with Abel, then lowered his hood. "I'm Ezio. Ezio Auditore. It's nice to meet you, Abel. Thank you... I'm kind of new to this, it's just one year that I took the uniform. You, otherwise, seem to be... Quite old on this."

"Yeah... I lived alone in the streets when I was a child, so, I became a thief. One day, a guard caught me, and when he was about to cut me, an assassin saved my live. Since then, I've joined the cause. We have few assassins, but... I think that we do pretty well with what we have. But… Auditore? Like Giovanni Auditore?"

"Yes, brother… He was my father…"

"I see… A good man, and a skilled assassin. It's sad to know what happened to him, and to your brothers. Even Petruccio... Those bastards didn't spare a child..."

The family of Ezio was killed in December of 1476. His father was an assassin before him, but he was betrayed by the templars, his older brother, Federico Auditore, and his youger brother, Petruccio Auditore was killed with him. The three were hanged in one of the plazas of the city. He, his mother and sister were the only survivors.

"I know. That uniform that I'm wearing right now was from my father, I discovered that he was an assassin right before his death. But that's ok now, brother. Complain won't bring them back. But now, I fell that I must bring justice for the people, so then they don't have to live what I've lived."

"Ezio… If you ever need help, you can count on me. I'll do anything for a fellow assassin like you."

"We just met, and you give a word to a stranger?"

"You are no stranger. Your father was a good friend, and a mentor. It would be an honor to help you."

Ezio smiled, looking up at the sky, then to the assassin.

"Thank you, Abel… You can also count on me if you ever need. Thinking of it, I will help you right now. If you follow up here, you will find a workshop. The owner name is Leonardo. Tell him that I gave you the address, and he will be happy to help." Ezio pointed the direction as he spoke.

Abel looked at the direction, seeing that the workshop was close from there. "I'll go right now, if you say so."

"Well, I have to go now. I'm living in a town a little far from here with my mother, sister and uncle, Monteriggioni, it's a town ruled by my family, and a headquarter for assassins. If you ever need a place to stay, we welcome you with open arms. Just find me, and I'll show you the way."

"Thank you, Ezio. I'll be sure to visit you there. If you ever need someone to save your ass again, just find me, and I'll help you."

Ezio laughed, and then looked at the horizon.

"I should be going now, Abel. It was good to see a fellow assassin like you. I hope we see each other again soon."

"I should be going too. Take care, and don't let those guards kill you."

Abel smiled as he put the hood again. Soon after that, he ran, and Ezio did the same to the opposite way.

Abel went to the workshop, standing in the door a few seconds, and then knocking. A little time after that, a man opened the door. He was a blonde man, with hair over his shoulders, using somewhat fancy clothes. He looked at Abel, from the feet to his head, without seeing his face.

"Ezio… You grew a lot in the last months. What happened?" Leonardo examined Abel, looking to his wrist" You broke the second hidden blade and are here to make another one?"

Abel took of his hood, looking at Leonardo. "Second hidden blade? That's what Ezio was talking about?"

Abel and Leonardo stared each other, without saying anything.

"Oh… That's right, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Abel, an assassin, like Ezio. He said that I should meet you, for you to help me."

"Ah, I see! Very good, Abel, I'm Leonardo. Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci! But you can call me Leonardo."

Leonardo took the assassin's hand, pulling him into the workshop and closing the door, them pointing to a chair.

"Sit there, friend, I have to show you something. Ezio is not very good whif that kind of stuff, but I'm a inventor, I create things, of course. Ezio showed me some of the codex pages made by Altair, you've must heard of him, an old, and great assassin."

"Of course, he's one of the best assassins that I've ever heard."

"Well… He was an inventor too, and he made some equipment to help the assassins, such like the dual hidden blade, I've just had to decrypt the codex, but it was very fun! Well… The hidden blade is another blade that is equipped in you other arm, allowing you to kill two persons at the same time with it, and it helps in a one versus one battle. Well… If you wait, I'll make you one right away!"

"Well… Ok… I'll wait right here."

Leonardo smiled, and took the hidden blade off the assassin wrist, probably needing it for measurement. Abel stayed there, quietly."

After some minutes, Leonardo was back with two hidden blades giving them to the assassin, who equipped both right away, making them appear, as he looked to them.

"That's very good, Leonardo… And it looks like that you've improved the old one."

"Not just that. I've added a hidden gun to the right one, and a cane that will release a fluid of poison in the left one. I hope you like it!"

Abel smiled, looking at the new blades, and then to Leonardo.

"You are a strange person, but a very good one too. I like that. But, how much it'll be?"

Leonardo smiled, looking back to Abel.

"I know that I can be a little… Hyperactive some times, but that's my way to show that I'm happy. And, also, it'll be free; I do it because I like it, my money come from other creations. For the assassins I work for free."

Abel smiled even more, looking back to the hidden blades.

"That's perfect, Leonardo! But… I don't like to leave without giving you anything. If you ever need me, you can call me at any time!"

"Well, actually, I could use some help right now. I have to sell some paintings, but I'm not strong enough to bring all of them to the market. Could you help me with that? The boxes are right there."

Leonardo pointed and Abel took some boxes, leaving one for Leonardo, that took it, and started to walk away off the workshop, Abel went with him. While he walked, he looked more to his wrist, amazed with the new blades, when he raised his head to look back at Leonardo, he saw, and all others, even the birds, paralyzed. There were no sounds of conversation, footsteps, and only Abel could move. He began to despair, but quickly, a faint white light passed over his entire field of vision, and everything returned to normal.

"L-Leonardo… Did you see that?!"

Leonardo didn't understand, looking at Abel. "What? What did you saw?"

"H-Hm… It was nothing… I must be tired, and probably I'm seeing things."

"Don't push yourself to much; your job must make you tired, I understand."

Soon, they reached the market, and Abel helped Leonardo to pile the boxes.

"Thank you, Abel. Now, you should go to your home, and sleep, you really seem tired."

Abel ran his hand in his own face, sighing.

"You're right… I'll go… Thank you, Leonardo, your creations will help a lot. I'll visit you again when I have time…"

Abel ran through the crowd, and soon disappeared from Leonardo's view. He kept running, until you find a good spot to climb a house, and continued his run across the rooftops, arriving in a medium house, using a key to open the door and entering.

Once closed the door, Abel went to the bathroom and washed his face, then immediately looked at the mirror. For a second, he saw a face of another man, similar like him, but with a few different details. He blinked, and saw himself again.

"I must be very tired… Yes, that's it…"

He washed his face again, and went upstairs, entering a room and closing it after. He removed the uniform, and the weapons, leaving all of them in a table near the bed. He removed his shirt, showing a big, diagonal scar in his back. Abel stood in front of a mirror that he had in his room, and only saw himself.

"I'm ridiculous… There's no way that what happened was real, I'll rest, and everything will be back to normal."

He laid on his bed, staring the ceiling, and after some hours, he managed to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, if you liked, leave a review, so I'll see where I should improve, or just to say that you've liked.**


	3. Shipping to mystery

**So, chapter 2 is up. It took me a while to write, but I'm not late, at least.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, just my OC's.**

**Also, I would like to thanks my "Beta Reader", that is helping me with some english errors. I wouldn't be here if not for her.**

* * *

Abel woke up early, he didn't sleep well that night, the strange occurrence of the previous day still bothering him.

Slowly he got up from the bed and made his way to the window, opening it, he had a good view of Florence. But not even the beauty of the city cheered him. Sighing, he went to the bathroom and filled the bathtub before removing his clothes and then entered the bathtub.

He felt himself relax when the warm water touched his body and closed his eyes for a few seconds before staring at his reflex on the water. His hand ran across his face, looking for something different.

"Maybe I am just being paranoid…"

He relaxed for a couple of minutes before bathing and leaving the bathtub, drying himself with a towel while going to the bedroom, his uniform awaiting for him, so he got dressed.

Abel went to the window, jumping outside and closing it behind him, he didn't want someone to break into his house. He jumped to the roof of the house on the other side of the street, and ran.

He reached his goal after a few minutes running, entering a building from the window. The room was filled with men armed only Tá with knives, they welcomed Abel like he was one of them.

This was the Venice thief's guild.

"Welcome again, Abel! What do you want today? Another job? Easy money, huh?"

Abel smiled, his attention on the man who had just spoken with him. It was Antonio De Magianis, the leader of the thief's guild in Florence.

The man held his arms open in a welcoming act. His hair that reached his shoulder and his big moustache were his more attractive traits.

"Antonio! I am not feeling very well today, so I will talk an easy one." The man named Antonio raised an eyebrow in worry. "What happened? Trouble with a woman? You were never really good with them."

Abel sighed, crossing his arms. "I wish this was my biggest problem. I am not feeling really well, just that." He knew that no one would believe him if he told what happened, so lies were the easy and more credible way.

"Well, if you say so. Anyway, we have a job for someone like you. We just got a notice that a shipment came full of armor and weapons. It is near here, you can see the ship from the roof. We need someone to distract the guards while our thieves steal the goods. What do you say?"

"Shouldn't be very hard, I will do it. Thank you, Antonio."

Antonio smiled and sat in a chair, looking at Abel. He signed for the thieves that they would follow him.

Abel left the building and made his way to the roof, the men Antonio sent following him closely. He could see the ship just like he was told, they could get there easily.

Someone touched Abel's shoulder and he turned to see a young female thief. She was wearing a cap, hiding completely her face and only letting the tip of her black hair in sight.

"Rosa." Abel smiled, looking at the girl.

The hood was hiding most of the thief's black hair, letting out only the lowest part of it on view.

"I don't see you often like before. Did you forget me?" She laughed, now looking at the ship. "Of course not. How could I forget someone who could easily stole from my pocket, and right in front of me? That is the kind of person I would not forget."

She sighed, crossing her arms, then looked at the other thieves and then to Abel. "So? What is the plan?"

Abel looked to the other thieves, thinking for a while before answering.

"Rosa and I will distract the guards, the others will steal from the ship as quick as possible. Wait on the roofs nearby for my signal and if someone is discovered, don't hesitate and kill. Stay in groups with at least two people, understand?"

The thieves didn't reply and ran off to their positions on each roof around the dock.

"So you want to stay alone with me, huh?" Rosa joked teasingly, winking while she smiled. "You are the most agile of them, what makes you more suitable to stay here with me." Rosa sighed and quit joking.

"You don't joke very much, do you? That is why you don't have a girlfriend." Abel's expression remained serious and he didn't look at her, his eyes aiming for the ship. "Right now I don't need one. I just have to work. Talking about work, let's go before they take the shipment to another place."

Abel jumped out of the roof just to fall into another, the woman thief right behind him. They ran to their destination, on the Templar's territory.

"I will distract those guards, you distract the ones near the ship." He gave her no time to answer and quickly got closer to the guards, without attracting any attention. He used the poisoned hidden blade to attack the guard nearest to him and hid on a bale of hay before being spotted.

The guard after being attacked started to roam in circles, his senses obviously messed up, since he took out his mace and begun attacking the air. In his moment of craziness, the guard ended up hitting another guard on the neck, destroying his armor and crushing his bones. That attracted the attention of the other two guards that just stared as the man continued to swing his mace randomly until he fell on the ground.

"What the…? What happened to him?" One of the guards looked to his companion, his attention being caught by a shining object flying on their direction, he had no time to react before a small knife hit his friend's face, killing him instantly.

"Who is there?!"

The guard screamed, taking out his spear of his back, looking around. He started to walk, passing by the bale of hay.

"It's nothing particular. I'm sorry, friend." Abel said as he quickly jumped out the bale of hay, and, with a dagger in hands, he stabbed the guard's neck from behind. The guard fell to the ground without resistance. Abel, without seeing any more around, whistled, giving the signal for thieves began to steal the ship.

Rosa reached Abel after a while, she had blood in her hands, but didn't looked hurt. The thieves were already robbing the ship. There were more guards inside there, but, compared to the thieves, they were outnumbered, so the fight didn't last long.

"Judging by the cargo, I thought that they would put more guards in here." Rosa looked around, searching by more enemies.

"They probably called for reinforcements. Almost always there's a guard on the roof nearby to watch." As Abel said, a loud noise of metal stomping in the ground could be heard. As the sound grew louder, they saw a group of many guards, armed with heavy and light armor. Abel smiled, turning to them. Rosa looked to Abel, then to the guards, clearly tense, and worried.

"Just help the thieves, I'll do the dirty work." Rosa nodded, and quickly went to the ship, helping the thieves, sometimes looking to Abel.

"Halt! You're gonna pay for what you've done! All of you will!" The guards stopped in front of Abel, closing his way and taking out his weapons. Most of them was using heavy armors, and holding a heavy sword, or a two-handed axe, as the others were holding spears.

"I'm not moving, am I?" Abel smiled, without taking out any of his weapons, just opening his arms. "That's what you think of a fair fight? I couldn't even count of how many you are, and I'm alone." One of the guards rushed with the heavy sword towards Abel, and attacked with a vertical cut, Abel evaded, but the sword hit the ground so hard that some pieces of the rock that made the street flow towards Abel's leg. It didn't hurt, but made him lose the focus. Another guard, taking advantage of the opening, tried to pierce Abel's head, but at the last second, he saw the attack and evaded, curving his body back. He was a little slow, so it cut his forehead a little, principally in his left eyebrow.

"Shit... I was careless!" As he stood up again, another guard, with a heavy axe tried to hit him, but he dodged, and took the axe handle, and hitting it in the guard stomach, making him lay back at the ground, as he tried to stand again, Abel already had the axe, that he used to hit the guard head, penetrating his helmet easily, as much as the enemy skull. The axe was stuck in the dead body, so he let it there, and went a few steps back.

"Son of a..." Before one of the guards could finish the sentence, Abel pierced his neck with his hidden blade. All he guards started to attack now, but he was surrounded, so he could only evade.

A spear went to Abel's leg, but he dodged, and quickly kicked the wooden bar of the spear, making it elevate. He took the wooden bar in the air, and pulled it, making the guard in front of him kill the one behind him.

"Bastard!" A guard tried to slice Abel, that, still honding the spear, he defended himself with it. The hit was too hard to defend, so the spear broke. Abel wasn't hurt, and the part with the spearhed was in his hand. He quickly advanced towards the guard that just attacked him, and stuck the remaining of the spear in the enemy eye, but, instead of letting him fall to the ground, he held the guard, and used it as a shield of a axe attack.

With the axe stuck in the guard's shoulder, he let go of him, stooped, and took of his dagger, piercing the guard with the axe in the stomach, then in the chest, and them in the forehead, holding the dagger with both hands, he removed it fast, and pieced another enemy in the neck, taking his spear before it fall to the ground, and jumping towards another enemy, kicking him in the chest, making him lay in the ground.

"What's happening? He just one! Kill him, kill him!" One of the guards screamed, with anger in his voice, and in his face, that quickly vanished by a felling of pain, as he feel the spear in Abel's hand piercing his stomach, and getting out in his nape.

Abel continued to kill the guards, evading and defending all of the attacks, and, after a few minutes, all of them were dead, and only Abel stood, breathing heavy, and taking off his hood, running his hand over his face, closing his eyes for a few moments, and then, remembering that he had a cut in his eyebrow.

"I was being careless... That must let a scar..." Abel smiled, looking at the guards, then sighing. "At least, I'm fine, I think..."

Rosa came running to Abel, and stood in front of him, looking at the guards.

"We finished... And it looks like that you too." She smiled, and looked to Abel, seeing blood running down his face. "What happened? Are you hurt?!" She approached him looking at the wound.

"Don't worry, I'm not felling it. It may let a scar, but that isn't a problem." Abel smiled, looking at her, touching her shoulder and looking at the ship.

"Let's get back, then, I'll take my money and I'll go to home, I need some sleep." He looked back to Rosa, but she didn't saw her moving. The felling of despair started to run inside his chest, as he looked desperatly around him. Nothing was moving, unless him, again.

"What... Again? How could this be even possible?!" He continued to look around, and he saw, for a moment, someone wearing assassin's clothes, just like him, jumping house to house, but the rest was still freezed.

As the other assassin vanished in the roofs, the time came back to normal, and he heard Rosa's voice again, but he was to worried to pay attention.

"Rosa... Go back to the guild, I'll be there in a couple of minutes, or hours." He didn't leave time for her to answer, and runned to the last house that he saw the another assassin the fastest as possible, climbing it.

In the roofs, he saw the assassin by the distance, and started to follow him, running, and screaming for him to stop, but all that he did was looking back, and started to running even faster, and so did Abel.

Some minutes, Abel still was following the assassin, that started to seem tired. Abel was tired, even more for the fight than for the running, but he wanted to know if that stranger knew something.

"Hey... Stop! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Abel raised his hand, trying to grab that in front of him, that, after a few more minutes, stopped, putting his hands over his knees, breathing heavily.

"What... What do you want with me? You are following me, and I don't know you, what do you think that I must do? Wait? What kind of pervert are you?" The voice wasn't what Abel expected, it was a feminine voice, and, as the person bent down to try to catch more breath, he saw a long and dark hair falling of the assassin hood.

"Pervert? Wait... You are... A woman?" Abel touched the person hood with one hand, and removed it. It was, in fact, a woman. She looked at him, with sweat in her face. She had a very white skin, which made a contrast with her hair, that was falling over her shoulder and was reaching the middle of her back without the hood, and her black eyes that stared him.

He keep there, looking at her beautiful face, without noticing that he was frozen. He stopped to think for a minute. A minute that for him, looked like a day. For the first time, he wished that the time stop like before.

"... So? You chased me just to stop there like a idiot?" The woman said, looking at Abel.

He quickly regained consciousness, shaking his head. "H-Hm... Well, I followed you because I... Hm..." He really felt like an idiot when he started to speak. Not only because of the ridiculous idea of the time stop, but also because, like Antonio said, Abel didn't know how to speak with woman.

The woman sighed, looking at Abel. "You mean that you noticed that I was moving when the time stopped?" Abel Seemed incredibly surprised, just nodding.

"Yes... That happened to me when I came here by the first time, yesterday. Actually, I think that I've saw you in the crowd while I was running, you were the only one moving there too."

It's not like that she knows what was happening, but Abel felt a little more tranquil for knowing that he wasn't the only one, at the same time, he felt a little anxious for not knowing what was happening.

"Lisa" She said, raising her hand. "Well, you don't seem to be someone to worry about. And... I'm a little nervous because this kind of thing happening, so, it's good to see someone who passes through the same thing." She smiled, making Abel blush a little, but he held her hand, smiling. "I'm Abel. And I'm also glad to meet someone like you."

She smiled, looking at him. "Well, Abel... I'll be going now. I have some things to do." He just nodded, and she turned away, starting to run, and quickly vanished again.

Abel sighed, as he turned to the thieves guild, and started to walk, sighing. "I chased her, and I only don't have any answer, but more questions. " He looked at the sky, smiling.

"Well... At least, I'm frozen in time with a beautiful woman." He laughed with himself, and continued to walk.


	4. The stranger next door

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, just my OC's.**

**Also, I would like to thanks my "Beta Reader", that is helping me with some english errors. I wouldn't be here if not for her.**

* * *

Abel went back to the thieves guild slowly, walking in the roofs, with a smile on his face, even if he didn't know why he felt happy.

As he entered the guild, a coin purse flew in his direction. He caught the purse and put it in his clothes, as he walked to the table where Antonio and Rosa sat.

"I never doubted you, my friend. Since you were a little boy, you never disappoint me." Antonio smiled, reaching his big mustache with one hand.

"I did nothing. Rosa and your thieves did most of the job." Abel sat with them, crossing his arms.

"Well, then give the money to me." Rosa joked, laughing as she put her elbow in the table and supported her head in her hand.

"Thinking of it, I did most of the job." The three laughed, and continued to chat.

"Now that you've mentioned it, Antonio, do you remember anything about my childhood? I hardly remember it." He looked Antonio and Rosa, and both of them were frozen. He heard a loud noise and a white line appeared in the wall and turned it into number. As the line approached, it touched Antonio and Rosa and they both turned into numbers too. Abel was too desperate to move and closed his eyes with strength.

"Hey, boy. I'm talking to you!" He heard a strong voice, and opened his eyes, looking around. He was at the middle of one street in Florence.

"I'm talking with you!" He felt a hit in his stomach, which made him retreat. He looked at the voice, it was from a tall man, dressed as a guard. By the height of that man, or he was very tall, or Abel had shrunk. It was the second one. He looked at his hands, they were small and dirty.

"I'm not asking for your answer again! I'm gonna kill you and get my purse back!" The guard in front of him took a sword and aimed Abel, which quickly started to run, being followed by the guard.

"What the hell happened to me?" He asked to himself as he continued to run. While he ran, a purse full of coins was shaking in his pocket and then he understood why the guard was following him.

"Shit... When that happened?" He was getting tired, his small body couldn't handle to much effort.

As he approached a house, he quickly climbed it, with hope that the guard didn't know how to follow him. Sadly, the guard climbed the house and continued to run.

While Abel ran, he saw a nest of pigeons in the roof and aimed to that place. Once he approached, he jumped and the only thing that he saw below him was a hale of bay and without many options, he jumped on it, that not only cushioned the fall, but hid him.

He made space for his eyes, looking at the guard, already on the ground, searching for him.

"Damn thieves! You all are just like damn rats! If I ever see you again, boy, you are damned!" The guard sheathed his sword and left the place.

"What the hell was that...?" While the boy walked out of the bale of hay, he heard clapping, and looked to the direction of the sound. It was a younger version of Antonio, with a younger version of Rosa.

"Very good, Abel! You managed to escape. You always do."

Abel remembered that scene. It was from his childhood, with age of ten. But why was he seeing that? That event was from thirteen years in the past. Abel continued to question himself for an explanation and closed his eyes for a moment so then he could think better.

"Hey, Abel, are you sleeping?" The voice of Antonio made Abel's thoughts stop for a minute and he quickly looked to his friend, he was at the table with them again.

"Are you ok? You were quiet and with eyes closed. Are you tired?" Rosa looked to him, a little worried.

"Hm... Yes, I'm a little sleepy, sorry." He stood, and sighed, looking around. "Well, I think I'll go home, I need some sleep."

Antonio and Rosa smile, nodding. "Have a good sleep, rest well." Both of them said and got back to the talk.

"Yeah... I hope I will..." Abel exited the guild and went home. He climbed his own wall and entered by the window, closing it after.

"What happened...? Was I really sleeping?" He kept questioning himself while he removed his clothes, staying only with his pants and laying down on the bed.

"That thing about the time and now a flashback... Well, I was probably sleeping and had a nightmare, I didn't sleep well last night, and I was just talking about that."

He tried to convince himself, but that memory didn't disappear from his head.

"I should sleep a little... I'm a little tired, anyway..." And he did it, even if it took a little before he could clear his mind of that thought.

He felt himself wake up and opened his eyes. He was in an empty space.

"What the...?" He started to walk, looking around, and didn't see anything for a few seconds, until the empty space took form. Now, he saw himself at a small tunnel, dressed like an assassin, with two more others assassins, one with a white hood, and other with a grey hood, and a man in front of them, unaware of theirs presence. The white hooded assassin got behind the man, and using the hidden blade, killed him by stabbing his neck.

The assassin next Abel, wearing a grey hood said, looking at the man in front of them.

"Not fortune, skill. Watch a little longer and you may learn something." The man replied with a little arrogance in his voice.

Abel felt the words leaving his mouth without him moving it. "Indeed. He'll teach you how to disregard everything the Master has taught us."

"And how would you have done it?" The assassin in white hood asked.

"I would not have drawn attention to us. I would not have taken the life of an innocent. What I would have done is follow the Creed." Abel started to understand that he wasn't really there, he was just seeing that scene by the eyes of someone.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted. Understand these words. It does not matter how we complete our task. Only that it's done." The assassin replied, seeming a little could.

"But this is not the way of the..."

"My way is better." Before the one that Abel was seeing as himself finished the line, the other assassin replied.

"I will scout ahead. Try not to dishonor us further." Abel saw himself turning. He ran, and jumped off a big hole in the ground, reaching a stair, and stopping beside it.

"What it that? Am I dreaming?" He tried to look around, but he couldn't move. He was only seeing or doing that what that person did.

Soon, the other two reached him. The one with the white hood climbed the stair, being followed by the others two. They saw a Templar at the top and the white hooded assassin approached slowly, using his left hand to pierce the enemy back, and the right to shut his mouth.

They reached a high place in a big chamber and could see an artifact in the other side.

"There! That must be the ark!" 'Abel' shouted, seeming a little surprised.

"The Ark... of the Covenant?" The grey hooded assassin looked at the others two as he said, receiving a reply of the white hooded one. "Don't be silly. There's no such thing. It's just a story."

"Then what is it?" The assassin tried to continue the chat, but quickly stopped when he heard 'Abel' speaking.

"Quiet. Someone's coming." The three heard footsteps in the lower part of the chamber, and, bellow them, they saw four Templars, one bald, and judging by his armor, the leader.

"I want this through this gate before sunrise! The sooner we possess it, the sooner we can turn our attention to those jackals at Masyaf!" The Templar pointed the ark as he spoke to the other three.

The white hooded one seemed a little anxious when he saw the bald man. "Robert de Sable. His life is mine."

'Abel' looked at the Templars and then at the assassins. "No! We were asked to retrieve the treasure and deal with Robert only if necessary."

"He stands between us and the ark. I'd say it's necessary." He seemed a little arrogant again, as he looked to "Abel" "Discretion, Altaïr!"

Altair? How could that be possible? Altaïr was a great assassin, but he died in 1257. Even if it was a dream, why would Abel dream of him? And how he could know about that mission?

Altair got near 'Abel', still looking at him. "You mean cowardice. That man is our greatest enemy and here we have a chance to be rid of him!"

"You have already broken two tenets of our Creed. Now you would break the third. Do not compromise the Brotherhood!" Even if he knew that it wasn't true, he felt really worried.

"I am your superior, in both title and ability. You should know better than to question me." Altair didn't waste any second and jumped in the lowest part of the chamber, approaching the Templars.

"Hold, Templars! You are not the only ones with business here." He said with conviction in his voice, calling the attention of the Templars. Robert smiled, looking to him, as the other two assassins joined Altair.

"Ah! Well, this explains my missing man. And what is it you want?"

"Blood." Altair didn't took a second to think in an answer and soon after that, he ran towards the enemy, trying to attack him. 'Abel' tried to grab Altair, but it was too late. Robert held Altair's wrist, not letting him use the hidden blade.

"You know not the things in which you meddle, Assassin. I spare you only that you may return to your Master and deliver a message. The Holy Land is lost to him and his! He should flee now while he has the chance. Stay and all of you will die!"

As Robert finished the line, he threw Altair from the room, making the scaffolding that were supporting the archway collapse, blocking the exit and letting only 'Abel' and the grey-hooded assassin in the room with Robert and the Templars. Robert took his sword, looking at the two assassins. "Men, to arms! Kill the Assassins!"

"S-Shit! We have to fight!" The grey-hooded assassin was frozen by shock and couldn't run, or fight. 'Abel' sighed, and couldn't do anything too, so he just closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again, he felt a great pain in his left arm and looked at it, but all that he saw was blood and he couldn't move it. He was in a hall, walking towards a table, where Altair was talking with another assassin with a great, white beard, and black robes. The man seemed nervous as he talked to Altair. "Where are Malik and Kadar?"

"Dead." Altair didn't even hesitate to answer.

"No!" 'Abel' shouted, looking at them "Not dead..."

The old man looked to 'Abel', surprised. "Malik."

Malik, he knew this name, was one of the assassin's in the era of Altaïr, that lose his left arm because of that mission. "I still live at least!"

"And your brother?"

"Gone... Because of you!" Malik pointed his hand to Altair, seeming really nervous.

"Robert threw me from the room! There was no way back, nothing I could do." He still didn't seem to feel anything by his tone.

"Because you would not heed my warning! All of this could have been avoided! And my brother, my brother would still be alive! Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today!"

"Nearly?" The old man seemed intrigued.

"I brought what your favorite failed to find. Here! Take it." As Malik said, another assassin brought the ark to the old man.

Again, the white line appeared, and vanished everything but Abel, throwing him back to the empty space. Now he could fell his arm and move his body.

He stood in the empty space for a few more time, until it all turned to black, he saw himself back at his home, laying down in his bed. His body was covered by sweat.

"Another bad dream...?" He slowly sat in the bed, brushing his head with both hands.

"Seemed really real... Even the pain... I'm probably getting crazy because of that thing of the time stop..." He raised his left hand, closing it a few times, staring it.

Abel stood in the bed a few more minutes, until he went to the window and opened it, looking to the beautiful view of Florence that he had from there. Watching it always made him feel better, but, not far from there, he saw a person with white clothes running in the roofs, there were some guards following that person.

"Ezio again?" As he said, he quickly jumped in the roof in front of his house and ran towards that person. Before saying anything, he jumped in a guard, triggering his hidden blade while in the air and landing it in the enemy's face. He didn't lose time, and grabbed another guard that just passed him by the clothes and threw him out off the building. He looked at him, seeing the guard dying when hit the ground. "Ouch... That must hurt..."

"See for yourself." He heard strong voice and soon that Abel turned back to the guards, one of them held Abel and threw him too, quickly going back to the other person, that was now surrounded.

"You have nowhere to go now. Hand us what you've stolen and we may spare your life." The guard pointed to the person dressed like an assassin, but soon he fell in the ground, and behind him was Abel, breathing a little heavy. "I almost died back there, idiot..."

He looked at the other assassin, recognizing that person, but didn't have time to think, since a guard tried to attack him with a sword. He dodged and striked back with a hidden blade.

The other assassin used the distraction to attack a guard by approaching his back and stealing his sword. He quickly turned to the assassin, which threw his weapon away and punched the guard's face, destroying a little his helmet, since the assassin was using an iron glove.

The assassin kneed another one on the back, grabbing his arm and throwing him far away. The two guards were alive, but they didn't have strength to fight.

"Wow... You are very skilled." Abel watched the fight while killed a guard and didn't see another one near him, ready to attack with a spear.

"Watch out, idiot, don't stop until the fight is over!" The assassin kicked Abel, making him fall, making the spear nearly hit his arm with full strength, but made just a small cut. The assassin dodged the spear, holding it and kicking the guard in the stomach some times and then kicking his face, destroying his helmet too with the iron boots. The guard fell and tried to get up, but surrendered.

"You are very... Flexible..." Abel got up, looking at the assassin, which took of the hood, and looked at him.

It was Lisa. She sighed, looking to Abel, running his hand in her face. "Idiot, pay more attention when you fight."

Abel looked at her, surprised and his cheek reddened a little, but he smiled. "I was just surprised in the way that you threw him, it was really… Incredible."

She smiled, still looking at him and saw the small cut in his right arm. "You are hurt..." She approached him, holding his arm, looking at the wound. He blushed even more, but smiled. "Don't worry; it was just a small cut."

She stared his wound, sighing. Soon, she grabbed his arm, and started to walk. "I'll take care of that. But you must pay more attention."

Abel sighed, but didn't try to resist.

They went to the streets and she entered a house with him, closing the door. She was still holding his arm and went upstairs, to a small room, the house was very similar to Abel's. She made him sit on the bed. "Take off your upper clothes."

He looked at her, staring for a few seconds. "I met you today and you want me like that already?" She laughed and glared at him while separating some herbs.

"Ok, I agree." He quickly took off the upper part of the uniform, staying just with a black shirt.

"Don't be stupid, I only date assassins that aren't easily distracted by a girl throwing an armored man away." She laughed again and approached, cleaning the wound and them putting a green herb upon it and then compressing with a cloth and tying a knot.

"That's specific. And a little impossible, good luck with that." Abel smiled, looking at her and them at the cloth in his arm. "That is why I have this exact condition." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you, Lisa." She just nodded and smiled, looking at him.

"Well... Ok, then. Thank you again for helping me here." He got up while putting his uniform again.

"And thank you for helping me a little back there."

Abel smiled, looking at her. "Don't worry, as assassins, we have the duty to help the others."

They talked for a while and Abel went downstairs after saying goodbye. He exited her house and walked to his. He entered, felling a little strange, so he went upstairs, where the window was open, and, through it, he saw Lisa's bedroom right in front of his window. She was staring him too. The two were quiet for some minutes, until they both started to laugh.

Abel watched his street from the window, the only thing blocking his view of the city was the house in front of his, he had never seen someone on that place. He looked around, and then to her.

"So, I have a beautiful view of Florence, and a good view of your room, and I didn't know it?"

She laughed, looking at him. "Well, I don't have a beautiful view at all, so... I can't say the same."

He stared her again, faking a hurt expression. "My... Thank you."

She laughed, looking at him, supporting her elbows in the window. "Go to bed, Abel, you seem tired and you've hurt yourself. Tomorrow we discuss how bad my view is."

He laughed, looking at her and then smiled. They wished a good night to one another and closed the windows.

"Well... What a pleasant surprise." He smiled with himself and removed his uniform, laying on his bed and soon sleeping, with a smile on his face.


	5. To Rome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, just my OC's.**

**Also, I would like to thanks my "Beta Reader", that is helping me with some english errors. I wouldn't be here if not for her.**

* * *

One week has passed and the nightmares were still haunting Abel's nights. He tried to ignore it, but it was more frequent and real. He got up, sitting on the bEd, running his hand on his beard, sighing.

A few seconds after he heard a knock on his window, so he went there and opened it, Lisa was in her room, using the sheath of a sword to knock, so, without noticing, as Abel opened the window, she hit him in the stomach, making him crouch a little.

"Good day to you too, Lisa..." He smiled, trying to hide the pain.

She laughed, hitting him in the head without strength with the sheath. "Don't be a girl, you already took hits stronger than that."

He stood up again, looking at her. "A good way to wake up, at least. Don't do that again."

She laughed, looking at him and he laughed back.

"So, what do you want?" Abel supported his hands in the window, looking at her.

"That's how you treat a woman that just woke you with a hit in the stomach?" She crossed her arms, looking at him seriously. "Well… I haven't met more than five of that type to answer correctly, but... Yes."

They both laughed and she looked back at him. "Well, Abel... The thing is..." She seemed a little reluctantly, and took a while to finish the phrase.

"Well... I'm going to a mission outside the city and I need another assassin to go with me."

Abel seemed surprisedand took a while to answer. "But... You are very skilled, I don't think that you need another assassin to any mission."

"Just because I hit you in the stomach you don't want to go out with me?"

Abel blushed a little, sighing, looking at her. "It's not like that, I'm just wondering why someone like you would need help of someone like me."

"H-Hm... There'll be many Templars there, and... That why, I can't handle all of them alone."

"Right... I believe you, I'll go." He didn't believe, but accepted anyway. "Where are we going?"

She smiled, sighing in relief. "We are going to Rome, it's a little far, so, pack everything that you'll need for... A week, at least, and wait for me in the street."

He was a little surprised when he heard that he was going to Rome, but didn't argue. Abel closed the window and took some clothes, dressing his uniform, and putting his things in a bag, and then he went downstairs and exited the house, waiting outside after closing the door.

Lisa didn't take very much time until appear in front of him, with her things in a bag too, and dressed as assassin, without the hood. "We must buy some food, then we can go."

"And waste money? The road is full of animals, we can hunt them." Abel crossed his arms, smiling proudly.

"You hardly know how to fight and are telling me that you know how to hunt?" She laughed, and started to walk down the street. Abel didn't argue again, sighing, and followed her.

Lisa stopped in a butchery and started to chose some meat, as Abel stood outside, holding his and her bag, looking around.

"Abel!" He heard a familiar voice and looked in direction of it, it was Leonardo, carrying a box with some blank portraits. He put the box in the ground and shook hands with Abel, that smiled. "Leonardo! It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

"Indeed, my friend. How are you? Feeling better?" Leonardo looked around. "Are you alone? What are you doing here? Any kind of mission?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I was just tired that day, but thanks for the concern." Abel smiled, pointing Lisa with his head. "I'm waiting her, we're going to Rome for a mission."

Leonardo looked to Lisa, then to Abel, repeating the process a few times. "Are you dating Lisa?"

Abel took a while to assimilate what Leonard said. "Excuse me, what?"

"Leonardo!" He heard Lisa's voice and looked at her, she and Leonardo were hugging each other. "Lisa, my little! Long time no see!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't have time these days to stop at your workshop." Those two seemed a little intimate to each other, it bothered a little Abel, not because of jealousy, but he never liked to see intimacy of other people, so he just ignored and waited.

"Well, it was good to see you two again, try to not forget about me." Leonardo smiled and took his box, then started to walk, soon disappearing in the crowd.

"Did you two already met?" Lisa asked as she started to walk, holding a bag with the meat, being followed by Abel, that was still carrying theirs.

"Yes, an assassin named Ezio told me about him and I got my dual hidden blade and the poisoned hidden blade with him, he is a good man and seems like a brilliant inventor." He looked at her and she was smiling.

"So, do you know Ezio?" She asked, looking at him, that took a deep breath. "Yes... I saved his life once and he told me the directions of the workshop in trade. And you?" He seemed a little bothered as he spoke, but she didn't notice.

"Oh, I know him since that we were child, he taught me how to climb buildings and things like that. Talking about it, how did you become an assassin?" She smiled, looking at him, that looked back by the corner of his eyes.

"I don't like to talk about it near so many people, let's leave Florence first." He seemed a little angered when answered, so she just nodded.

And so they did, the silence took the walking for a few minutes. It bothered her a little, she was worried, thinking that the question might have offended him and he was walking beside her, so it was hard to see his expression, even more because he was wearing his hood.

A few minutes after leaving Florence he sighed, removing his hood and running a hand in his free hair, holding one bag on his back and another in his other hand.

As Abel began to talk, he kept looking to the road. "I had to learn how to do that kind of thing, I live in the streets since I was a child." Lisa was a little reluctant and took a few seconds to talk. "And your parents?"

"Dead, since I was seven. I say to everyone that I always lived in the streets, but we were nobles. My mother was an assassin and my father, surprisingly, a Templar. Well, he was, until he met my mother, then he became a blacksmith after he left the Templar order."

"I'm sorry to hear that... I didn't know that Templars could leave like that." She was quite interested in the story, but also felt sorry for him.

"Don't worry, it was a long time ago. And they can't, my father fled, but after a few years, the Templars discovered his home and killed him and my mother in front of me, they already knew that she was an assassin. They were going to kill me too, but one of them said that I was no threat."

"And what happened?" She said, again reluctant.

"I went berserk and stabbed one of them with my mother dagger from behind as they were about to leave." He sighed and slowed the pace, but kept walking.

"You killed all of them? How old were there?"

"Nine, there's no way a child could beat them. But they didn't try to kill me, they just punched and kicked me, a lot. They knocked me out, and when I woke, I saw myself in a street, alone with the without anyone and without home, I became a thief to survive."

"Quite a story..." She sighed, looking at him. He put his hood back and set the bags in the ground. "I'll be right back, wait here." He went to a small group of trees near there and disappeared, she looked at him, again fearing that the story might have brought back bad feelings or something like that. She sighed and sat on the ground while waiting for him.

Abel showed up after a couple of minutes, he walked towards Lisa and took the two bags again. "Shall we continue?" He looked at her without the hood, she didn't saw pain or anger in his eyes, so just nodded and got up, starting to walk with him.

A few minutes walking and she was only hearing their footsteps. Sometimes she looked at him and he didn't look bothered or anything with the silence.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a low voice, looking back to the road.

"Yes, why do you ask?" His tone showed that he really didn't know why she was worried.

"Well... You told me your past and then went to the woods." He looked at her, them to the road again. "I needed to pee."

She stopped for a few seconds and he continued to walk. When he turned to see her, the bag full of meat hit his face and he fell to the ground.

"I know, I deserve that... But you should at least..." He was with his hands on face, feeling the pain of the hit and when he opened his eyes, he saw Lisa passing by him, walking fast.

"You are an idiot, Abel." He sighed and sat in the ground. After a few seconds he got up and followed her.

After a few minutes, the silence was bothering him, not her.

"You bought meat for the whole time that we'll travel? It'll rot very soon." He was looking at her, a little distant.

She didn't realize that when she bought the food, at least she had bread in her bag. "Of course not. We will use it for tonight and use what remain to hunt, you said that you knew how to hunt, so you'll bring food to us tomorrow. But I don't think that you deserve any food today."

He sighed, looking around, then nodded without complain. "You're right. That's fine, I can handle myself until you forgive me."

The walk continued for a few hours, with almost no chat. When the sun started to disappear, they found a cave and entered it. It was clean and empty, even if they made a bonfire there, no one from the road could see them because of the depth of the cave. Abel put the bags on the ground, looking around. "I'll chop some wood, I brought an axe. Wait here, it won't take more than a few minutes."

She nodded and he left the cave, going to a small group of trees not far from there, and started to cut while she arranged the cave to be ready for the bonfire.

He appeared in a few minutes carrying some wood and put it on a circle that she prepared with rocks. The other part of the wood he let near the bonfire. Soon, they made an improvised barbecue spit, letting the meat on it. Abel took off his uniform, staying only with his shirt and pants.

"I'll watch the cave that night. You can eat and sleep. If you wish, there's a river near here that you can bathe." He said without looking at her and took his dagger and his throwing knives.

"Won't you eat?" She asked, looking at him while turning the meat in the fire. "You said that I don't deserve it and I'm not very hungry right now. While you eat, I'll take a bath, them "He smiled a little, looking at her and went out of the cave.

Lisa ate alone and after that she took some clothes and went off the cave, looking around, searching for Abel. She didn't see him, so went to the river near there. It was in the middle of some trees, but that area was open, with grass and flowers in the ground and a river on the middle. The moon was reflecting in the surface of the water, making it shine. She was eager to take a bath and relax, so just took out his clothes and entered the water, letting only her head out of it.

She heard a sound on the water and turned out to see. Abel was there, arms crossed and eyes closed, apparently he didn't notice she, but she punched him anyway.

"Get out, your pervert! Why didn't you tell me that you were there?" He didn't understand and backed away.

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving, sorry! I already finished it, anyway." He was blushing more by the second while he looked at her, even though he didn't see anything more than her face. He quickly got out of the water without his clothes, making she blush too, but the only showing were his back, she threw a stone in his direction, but without aiming him, making him run away faster with his clothes.

"Idiot..." She sighed, looking around to be sure that he wasn't spying.

Abel put clothes and got back to the cave, sitting outside of it, still blushing madly. "It wasn't even my fault..."

He stood guarding the cave until she came back, wearing pants and a shirt, carrying her uniform on hands. She didn't look to him and entered the cave, she got out only a few minutes after and sit at his side but keeping her distance..

"I'm sorry, it wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have hit you, neither thrown a rock." She said with arms crossed, looking to the sky, blushing a little. It seems that she wasn't used to apologize.

Abel smiled, looking at her, then to the sky too. "Don't worry, I should've said something."

"Yes... That's true..."

Both of them laughed, and he patted her head slowly. "Go to sleep, Lisa, I'll watch here tonight."

She looked at him, blushing a little and nodding. "Thank you... If you need to sleep, call me to trade position."

He nodded, looking at her, then to the road. She got up and entered the cave, arranging her things.

"Hey, here." Abel looked at the voice, Lisa was holding a stick with some meat. "That's what's left, I don't eat much and I don't like to waste food, so..."

He took the stick, smiling. "Thank you, Lisa." She smiled, nodding, then got back to the cave after giving good night to Abel. "Oh, I was so hungry..." He sighed in relief, starting to eat while continued on the watch.

A few hours passed and Abel didn't see anything, not even people were passing in the road. He felt a little asleep, didn't give up.

During the night, Abel heard a sound in the woods and had the feeling that was being watched, but didn't leave his post.

In fact, someone was in the woods, watching him from the distance.

"Long time no see, assassin."


End file.
